Hujan
by meidaarriwani
Summary: Namazuo yang tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Tsurumaru memutuskan melarikan diri disaat acara pertunangan pria jenaka itu dengan kakak yang amat ia sayangi, Ichigo. Fem!Namazuo, Fem!Ichigo. Oneshoot.


_**a story by meidaarriwani**_

 **.**

 **FanFiction Touken Ranbu**

 **Touken Ranbu credit to DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing : Tsurumaru x Fem!Namazuo**

 **Warning : Alternative Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan perlahan kembali turun, mengguyur taman kota yang mulai gelap, Namazuo masih tak beranjak. Ia mengadahkan tangan, membiarkan bulir air mengaliri jemarinya yang mulai membiru karena tajamnya sayatan angin yang berhembus sedari tadi. Beberapa katak melompat-lompat girang di teratai kolam, menari merayakan turunnya hujan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merutuki hewan bertubuh hijau yang bisa-bisanya bahagia di saat suasana hatinya muram seperti ini.

Gaun selutut dengan punggung terbuka berwarna senada dengan langit malam yang ia kenakan semakin basah. Ia sedikit menyesal karena ia lari begitu saja tanpa ia persiapkan. Ah, konyol memang. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar kedinginan sampai-sampai ia merasa membeku. Tidak mungkin juga, ia pernah dengar dari guru fisikanya kalau sedingin-dinginnya air tak akan kurang dari nol derajat. Namazuo sedikit terkekeh, bisa-bisanya dia ingat hal seperti itu saat ini.

Tiba-tiba hujan yang mengguyur kepala Namazuo terhenti karena tertahan sebuah payung merah. Derap suara hujan yang jatuh memukul payung itu terdengar berisik namun anehnya menenangkan. Namazuo menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menengok ke belakang dan menatap tajam orang yang memayunginya dari belakang itu.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Tsurumaru-senpai?"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga hanya terdiam, mata hazelnya tak sanggup melihat wajah di hadapannya entah kenapa. Dia dipenuhi sesal, canggung, pilu, dan rasa ketidakberdayaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tangannya ingin sekali merangkul Namazuo yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh, tapi bagaimana pun ia tak bisa.

"Maaf," ucap Tsurumaru pelan. Dari ribuan kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun ia sudah mempersiapakan semua kata-katanya, tapi itu tak berguna saat Namazuo ada di depannya. Ah, rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja dari permukaan bumi ini.

Namazuo terkekeh pelan, suaranya bergetar, "Kurasa kau tak usah minta maaf, kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah, aku yang bodoh, akulah penyebab semua ini."

Tsurumaru kembali membisu. Namazuo memalingkan muka. Semua rasa sakit ini tak akan pernah terjadi jika sedari dulu ia dapat menahan perasaannya pada Tsurumaru. Tak seharusnya dia mencintai seseorang yang akan menjadi kakak iparnya, Namazuo tahu itu. Tapi bodohnya ia masih melakukannya hingga sekarang, hingga rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya ini terbongkar tadi pagi, di saat seharusnya tadi pagi Tsurumaru dan kakaknya—Ichigo—menukarkan cincin tanda janji setia mereka.

"Pulanglah, Ichigo mencarimu kemana-mana, dan Honebami sangat khawatir sampai tak bisa berhenti menangis," Tsurumaru membujuk, tapi Namazuo masih merajuk. Hujan semakin deras, meredam suara tangisnya yang bergetar.

"Tidak."

Tsurumaru menghela napas berat, dia mengerti kenapa Namazuo bersikeras seperti ini. Sebagai orang dekatnya beberapa tahun ini, dia tahu karakternya. Dia tak akan seperti ini jika hal ini bukan hal yang sangat penting bagi kehidupannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Tsurumaru-senpai, ah tidak, Tsurumaru Kuninaga-san, maafkan sikap kekanakanku ini," Namazuo menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sampaikan maafku pada Onee-sama, dan bilang pada Honebami kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Langit semakin gelap, lampu taman kota yang menggantung satu per satu menyala. Orang-orang berjas kantor berkerumun keluar dari bus kota, beranjak pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Hujan masih tak berhenti mengguyur jalanan kota. Beberapa orang terpaksa menggunakan tasnya sebagai payung.

"Seorang gadis tak seharusnya berada di luar sendirian saat malam seperti ini, terlebih bagi seorang Awataguchi sepertimu," Tsurumaru bersikeras untuk membawa Namazuo ke rumahnya, tapi gadis itu lebih keras kepala.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau tak pernah menganggapku sebagai seorang perempuan?" ia terkekeh.

Ah, lagi-lagi Tsurumaru mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Tinggalkan aku, kumohon," Namazuo berkata lirih, ia masih berusaha menahan tangis walau kini sudut-sudut matanya mulai berair.

Tsurumaru lagi-lagi tidak bisa berkata, ia hanya menghela napas berat. Cukup, ia menyerah. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia memberi waktu Namazuo untuk sendiri. Ia melepaskan setelan jas yang tengah ia kenakan dan memakaikannya di punggung Namazuo yang terbuka.

"Baiklah, setidaknya jangan biarkan dirimu menggigil seperti itu," ia menanggalkan payung merahnya di tanah, "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Maafkan aku."

Pria berambut perak itu beranjak pergi, menembus tirai hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Punggungnya menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Namazuo mendekap jas pemberian Tsurumaru, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_


End file.
